The Truth
by Hirate Ki
Summary: Sora thought she was an ordianry teenager. One day she finds out her parents are Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Now she has to team up with the other charcter's children to rescue their parents from a madman. (r & r)
1. Chapter One

Tsuki: Hello everyone. My name is Tsuki Elric, and I love the anime called Fullmetal Alchemist. But, since I couldn't think of any FMA fan-fics, I decided to write a Yu-Gi-Oh one. Now here's my favorite character from Yu-Gi-Oh to co-host... Rex Raptor!

Rex: (Walks onto stage, covering his eyes from the blinding lights.) Hello, my name is Rex Raptor. I feel honored to be... is that an all you can eat buffet? (Jumps off stage)

Tsuki: o0; well, here's the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Rex Raptor, or FMA.

When I said I wanted a knight in shining armor, this isn't what I had in mind. Tsuki (me) to Al.

Chapter One

It was a normal summer day in Metairie, Louisiana. The sun was beating down on the heads of the people walking outside, children were practically chasing after the poor ice-cream man, and bees droned lazily from flower to flower, collecting their precious pollen. In fact the only thing out of the ordinary was a girl stumbling out her house carrying a large, cardboard box.

The girl placed the box into a large pile of other boxes that were marked, "Sora's Stuff" The girl, named Sora, took her long, brown hair out of the ponytail, and dug into her pink purse for awhile. She pulled out her brush, and made her messed up hair completely straight again, the put her hair back into the ponytail. Sora wiped off beads of sweat, adjusted her black mini-skirt so it wouldn't go flying with a small gust of wind, picked off any particles of dirt off her pink, sleeveless shirt, and anything else that concerned messing up her good looks. Once she thought she looked perfect, she turned to the short boy who was also bringing out boxes from the house, "Hey, Luke, did Mother or Father tell you where were are going to move?"

Sora's elder brother by one year, Luke, looked up from the box he had just put down. He had spiky, multi-color hair, large purple eyes, and wore all blue. In short, as he was, looked a lot like Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh. He nodded his head, regretfully, while replying, "Sorry, Sora, but neither of them told me anything about that particular subject. They kept winking eatch other secretively and remarked, 'You'll see' I didn't get those crazy adults."

Sora sighed while swatting away a curious insect that thought she was a weird flower. She had thought that her parents would tell Luke anything, but she guessed she was totally wrong.. All of a sudden she jumped up from the box she had been sitting on, and started throwing all the items from out her purse. Makeup, mirrors, brushes, and may other strange things went flying through the air. One brush even went flying through Luke's hair, and clattered of the wall. Luke had to duck to avoid other things, as his little sister frantically looked for something

When Sora successfully dumped all the contents of her purse onto the ground, she practically jumped on top of Luke. She shook him violently, while asking, "Have you seen deck anywhere? I can't find it.

Luke spluttered out in between violent shaking, " I... saw... Mom... take it... she's in..." he couldn't finish what he was going to say, as Sora dumped him onto the grass and had dashed off to the house. Before going into the house she turned around and said, "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Yugi?" Then she went in, leaving Luke alone on the lawn.

Sora found her mother standing in the empty room that used to be Sora and Luke's bedroom. She quietly stood by the open door, watching her mother checking every single card in her dueling deck. After waiting a few minutes, Sora coughed politely which made her mother look up at her, "Oh, Sora. I was only looking at your Duel Monsters deck."

Sora raised an eyebrow questioningly. Only the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh actually called them Duel Monsters. Here they called them Yu-Gi-Oh cards or, as parents called them, those stupid cards I wasted money on. Her mother carefully put the cards back into Sora's black and pink deck holder, and handed it to it's rightful owner, "I see you like Fearie cards. I think they're pretty cool myself." She changed the subject quickly, "So did you say bye to all of your friends. You know that friendship is the most valuable things on this planet." (Tsuki: Can you tell who the mother is?)

Sora sighed, and clipped her deck holder to the top of her black mini-skirt. Her mother's friendship speeches reminded her so much of Tea, she sometimes thought that's who her mother was. Sora nodded her head, "Yes, I did say bye to all of them, and they asked where I was moving. When I said I did n't know they all laughed and walked away." She hung her head down, "They all think I'm and idiot."

Her mother frowned, and walked to her. She patted Sora on the back, "It's ok. You'll get new friends when we move." Sora didn't even look up at her, so her mother changed her tone, "Okay, I'll tell you where we're moving, as long as you don't tell Luke. You won't believe me though."

Sora finally looked at her mother, and smiled, "I'll believe you. I mean what's not to believe, we're only moving."

Her mother smiled back, "Good, we're moving to..."

Tsuki: Okay, I'm putting a cliffy. My chapters will never get long, I like them about 2 ½ pages long in my notebook.

Rex: (has eaten everything at all you can eat buffet.) Oh... I don't feel so good.

Tsuki: You shouldn't, you ate more than Gluttony. Anyway review, please. Flames are welcomed, because Rex and I are going camping.

Test: Name Sora and Luke's parents?

Warning: Tsuki will only update after getting one review.


	2. Chapter Two

Rex: Now I feel good enough to co-host this story. This chapter you learn who Sora's parents are. Even though it looks like Tsuki's cousin and her two crazy friends already know.

Tsuki: I'm so happy that people like my story.

Rex: hey, I saw the episode when I lost my soul. It felt kinda weird to be watching that happen.

Tsuki: (cries) NOOOOOO, NOT MY REXYPOO!

Rex: Rexypoo? Anyway, here's the story.

Dwarf Hamsters shall rule the world! - War (my cousin)

Chapter 2

Sora's mother whispered the last words of the sentence into her teenage daughter's ear. Sora's eyes went as wide as diner plates at the answer, and she slowly backed up to the door. Sora's mother opened her mouth, as if to say something, but Sora had already bolted down the empty halls.

Sora had always thought her parents were crazy people, but what her young little ears had just heard had confirmed this theory. Why the hell would they be moving to Domino, Japan? Domino wasn't even a realistic place, just the fictious city that Yugi and his friends lived in. And what did her mother mean by, 'Where I lived when I was your age.'? Sora continued to run down the empty halls of the house until she reached the front lawn. By then the moving truck had already pulled up in front the house. Ignoring what her mother had told her not to do before, Sora jumped on top of Luke and started shaking his wimpy, little body, "Luke, out mother has gone crazy, saying we're moving to Domino. But you and I both know that Domino doesn't really exist."

Luke quickly grappled onto his crazy, physco sister's hands, and tried to pry them off the collar of his shirt. Alas, his little sisters grip was too powerful for this to succeed, so he just waited for her to stop. As he waited, the moving people just stood there watching the two siblings weirdly. It's not everyday that you see some guy that looks like Yugi getting beaten up by a physco girl.

(Rex: I see that at least twice a day.

Tsuki: Shut the (beep) up! )

After awhile Sora's violent shaking seemed to slacken, then finally stop. She let go of Luke's shirt, and sat down on the grass, Luke doing the same thing. They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes, until both of their parents came out of the now completely empty house. The father, who also had multi-colored hair, signaled for the moving people to stop standing there like mind slaves waiting for their master to give them an order, and continue on with their work. The moving people, who with their super moving people powers, knew that the violence had ceased, and started putting the heavy cardboard boxes into the back of the moving truck. The two teenagers sought out a quieter place to converse.

Sora and Luke found a small refuge, in the form of a corner, in the backyard, and both sat down again. Sora's eyes grew wide again, as Luke explained to her what neither of their parents never told them, "None of them even think I know their little secret. At one time I had actually thought that our parents were as normal as normal can be. But one Saturday evening I was going through their photos of when they were our age, and I saw all the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! From the important characters such as Yugi and Kaiba, to the not so important ones such as Weevil and Rex. These were all taken way before even the manga came out! And do you know who our parents are?"

(Rex: I'M not important?)

Sora shook her head dumbly. She had a theory of who they were, but the shock from the initial finding had been too much for her tiny brain to comprehend. Luke sighed, and continued explained to, for the moment, his mute sister, "You could probably tell by my and father's obnoxious hairdo that he's Yugi. And Mother's friendship speeches signifies one thing. That darn Tea!"

Of course had gotten brilliant ideas for fan-fiction like that. But never did she comprehend that her little stories could be realistic. Then again it's not everyday that you find out the people who had raised you were anime characters.. Well, now she was thankful she couldn't tell her friends where she was moving. They would have probably called the people in the white coats ro take her to the happy hotel. Sora just stood up, and walked back to the front lawn, and Luke followed behind her like a lost puppy. Seeing that their parents were already in the car, and the moving truck had magically disappeared, they dashed into the car into the back seats. They buckled their seat belts, and the car drove off to the airport. Now known as the Moto siblings they were going to move to a place they never, in their wildest dreams, thought they would go. Domino!

Tsuki: Now to our reviewers.

Duel, Battle, and War: Hello cousin who's house I'm staying at for the rest of the school year and summer vacation. I know I took your FMA character's name, only because you took mine. You took my name, Crystal. How dare you!

EdwardelricsgfHikari: Hey, you're Raven, my cousin's friend. She keeps talking about you. Oh, if you ever sleep over for the weekend, I'll be at my parents for the weekends. So, I don't think you'll ever meet me. Glad you like the story.

Gijinka Renamon: I'm so happy you like it. Could you update Cyborg OO9. My cousin really likes it, and quite frankly I do too. So try and update that soon. .

Test: Who's my cousin? (All I could think of.)

Warning: Tsuki may not update for a couple days. She's been quite busy lately.


End file.
